Pushy
by ToInsanitysEnd
Summary: Nathan gets a little pushy…Why? Because he can. - Nathan/Charles, slash.


**Pushy**

**Author:** LuciferxDamien (ToInsanitysEnd)**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Pairing:** Nathan/Charles**  
Genre:** Romance/PWP**  
Summary:** Nathan gets a little pushy…Why? Because he can.**  
Disclaimer:** Lucifer doesn't own, even as much as he would like to. :/ One day…One day perhaps. X3**  
Author's Note:** Bare with me whilst I complain for a moment if you would, please. My muse, it comes and goes; flits about me, gives me these ideas, then it leaves. Except when I get in the shower. My muse ATTACKS me in the shower. Makes me feel a little violated, even. Now, while I am quite happy that my muse even visits me at all…I am a little tired of it attacking me in the shower; computers plus water equals a really, really bad hair day. For life. Oh, and worse things too, I suppose…Paper, it does not do so well in teh shower either. Stupid muse. I'm going to call it…Navi. Why? Because one day, I'll catch the goddamn thing and stick it in jar and shake it around a bit. I love doing that in Zelda.**  
Warnings:** Pushy Nathan? Destruction of suits. Oh, and sex. :) Hawt, hawt sex.**  
Fandom:** Metalocalypse

6 6 6 6 6 6

Charles' glasses fogged up as he was pushed into the sauna for no real reason at all. But when you're that rich, that attractive, _Nathan Explosion_, you don't really need a reason, now do you?

'_No, no you don't.'_ Charles thought with a frown, his suit stuck to him uncomfortably, and the heat was making him slightly dizzy. He inhaled sharply as Nathan grabbed him through his tailored slacks, pressing their bodies together. The air burned around his nostrils as he breathed. The burning sensation spread down his throat and into his lungs, yet he made no effort to get out, only leaned back into the black-clad man.

Nathan's hands tugged at his shirt, untucking it to run his hands up Charles' hard-earned body. Charles sucked in another breath, lips burning this time. Notions of paperwork and emails floated through the CFO's head, but he quickly pushed them away, a little glad to be yanked away from work, tedious, tedious work…Though, he wished Nathan had at least given him a chance to take off his clothes before being shoved into the sauna.

"Nathan, you do realize you've just ruined my suit, don't you?"

"Uh-huh." The front man mumbled, licking the outside of his manager's ear. "What's your point?"

Charles squirmed against Nathan; the usually silky-soft fabric of his shirt feeling rough in the heat and sweat. "You've destroyed three suits this week alone, Nathan. It's only Tuesday."

Nathan chuckled and ripped open the white shirt, buttons spraying every which way. "Then I guess I'll just buy you three more to destroy, huh?" He bit down on Charles' earlobe and wrapped his arms tight across his chest, so the smaller man couldn't get away. Charles hated it when he played with his ears…

"Nathan…Why must you ruin my suits?" He tried to pull away, stop the torment his ear was receiving.

"Because it's fun. And I can."

Charles grumbled and stopped struggling. Even if his clothes were getting ruined and his weak-spot was being unfairly exploited, it still beat doing paperwork. And this was work too, sort of; it made Nathan happy, and there was nothing Charles liked to do more than keep his boys happy…Nothing at all. He rocked his hips, backside rubbing against Nathan's erection as he wrapped his arms around the front man's neck and pulled him down for a slightly strained kiss.

Nathan leaned down and enjoyed those always soft lips against his, running his big hands up and down Charles' sides. He had no idea how the man found time to keep the entire band alive **and** keep his body so damn hot. Just as Nathan ran his tongue across those soft lips, the CFO pulled away.

The look on Nathan's face was lost on Charles, his glasses still steamy, clouding his vision almost dreamily. He looked over black rims and vaguely watched as the front man fought the urge to snap him back into his arms. Charles took a step back, shrugging off his suit jacket, letting it fall to the floor, tie quickly joining it. He stood there with a smug smirk as he leisurely pulled his belt out of the loops, one at a time and held it up for Nathan to see, only to drop it a second later, loud clanging as the buckle hit the floor. Really, his clothes' only saving Grace in this situation was that his Italian shoes were safely under his desk.

"Fuck, you're hot…" Nathan pulled his sticky black T-shirt over his head and tossed it, stalking forward to grab Charles and kiss him, with tongue this time. He pushed his manager back until he was sitting, then pushed on his shoulders until he was laying down, hopelessly lost in the kiss.

Charles opened his legs to let Nathan kneel between them, one bent up on the bench, the other hanging off. He took a fist-full of long, black hair, forcing Nathan closer to him, deepening the kiss as he bucked and writhed. With his other hand, he grabbed one of the front-man's nipples and twisted it much more roughly than necessary; revenge for playing with his ear, and Nathan knew it. Pinching and pulling, his fog-frosted glasses fell up far enough for Charles to take a peek into misty green eyes. Those eyes always told volumes to anyone willing to read them; Charles read the passion there, the desire, the pain, and the slight frustration.

Considerable hands firmly planted on either side of short, brunette locks, Nathan pulled away with a groan. Charles' lips were plump and wet, just begging to be caught up again in another kiss, a rougher kiss, but the front-man resisted. He pulled perfect nails out of his chest, licking away smears of blood from the tips of long fingers. Thin wrist held strong, Nathan leaned down, snatching up his manager's ear again. Sharp teeth grazed the outside this time, drawing blood which his eager tongue quickly lapped up.

Charles shivered, even in the heat of the sauna, a low moan passing his lips. His fingers flexed in Nathan's thick hair, his neck betraying his mind as it turned to the side to give better access. He couldn't help letting the bigger man dominate him, tease and torture his most sensitive ears. But he needed more as the heat sent dizzying shockwaves through his body. "Nathan…" His voice a low groan, trying to keep himself from thrashing about. "Nathan…Stop…"

A more than satisfied grin was on Nathan's face as he pulled back. "I love it when you beg." He released Charles' wrist, sitting up to undo the button and zipper on grey slacks, yanking them down with brutal strength. His grin grew even wider as he dropped the fancy pants on the floor. "Free ballin'. So metal."

"You're going to leave my stockings on, aren't you?" The only reply Charles got was another grin, to which he rolled his eyes at.

"Hey, it's your fault. You're the one wearing man-garters. That's just too sexy." Nathan ran his hand down Charles' strong thigh, past his knee, and tugged at one of the garters.

Charles smiled softly, he wore the garters just for Nathan's amusement. Staring up into emerald eyes, Charles languidly stroked his free cock, urging the front-man to continue. Nathan was at his mouth again, razor-sharp teeth ghosting over his lips. He caught the larger man's lower lip in his teeth, sucking and biting, bucking, grinding. His fingers found Nathan's fly, making quick work of the only thing blocking him from his prize.

Nathan shuddered and groaned into his manager's mouth, thrusting against Charles' hip bone. Hazel eyes drifted open and shut, moans coming and going with the flutter of lashes. Erections bumped and the smaller man bucked hard, their slippery skin making it that much harder for him to get any traction, any real friction.

"Please tell me you have lubricant…" Charles asked, breathless as the sauna-heat prickled his skin.

Grin going at full force, Nathan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small tube. "Since when are you unprepared?" Nathan teased, stroking Charles' cock slowly enough to annoy him.

"I'm not unprepared. Mine just so happens to be somewhere on the floor right now." Charles replied, just a bit impetuous as Nathan stroked him, pushing him slowly to the edge. The CFO sat up on his elbows, vision obscured as his blurry glass fell back into place. Nathan caught Charles' wrist again as he went to take off his glasses.

"Leave them on." Nathan said, deep, demanding tone; he wanted to watch his manager get frustrated and bewildered for once.

Charles let out a soft chuckle, laying back, his white shirt sticking to him in a wrinkled mess. "As you wish, my _lord_." That earned him a stinging slap to the thigh.

Nathan slicked up two fingers, pushing the middle one into Charles' tight hole first, followed quickly by his index finger. The CFO's body tensed, eyes screwed shut, hair tussled ever so sexily. His chest raised and lowered, breathing labored as his body adjusted. Goddamn did that man ever know how to look sexy…

Slowly, Charles opened his eyes and tried to look up at Nathan, but the condensation completely blocked his vision; he couldn't even get a peek from under the frames. Fingers twisted inside him, grazing his prostate. Charles pushed back on those fingers, unnaturally warm inside him from the sauna. He reached up, grabbing for a broad shoulder, only to have his hand snatched up and pinned above his head. He growled in frustration, arching up to gain more leverage. Surely, Nathan must have had a toothy grin.

Sweat rolled off his manager, and he knew it wasn't just from the sauna. His cock ached, throbbed to be inside Charles, but he wasn't quite ready to give his manager what he wanted. After all, it was a rare thing to see his stuffy CFO so exposed. He leaned down, swiping his tongue over parted lips, making his manager expect a kiss, but he moved away, instead pressing his mouth to Charles' outstretched, glistening neck. He marked Charles high; no collar would cover the hickey he just made right under the jaw, teasingly close to his earlobe.

Charles gasped, another finger was added inside him; it's not like he needed it, he was no virgin, but Nathan liked doing it, and who was he to deny his boy, right? _His_ Nathan…Charles wrapped a leg around the front-man, grabbing a thick handful of hair. He yanked his boy away from his neck, glasses still hopelessly clouded, but Nathan didn't need to see his eyes to know he was driving him crazy. "Now, Nathan!"

"Nuh-uh." Meaning: _'You're not in charge right now.'_

A hiss in frustration, Charles tried to free his pinned right wrist, to stroke himself, to stroke Nathan, to do something! But the front-man wouldn't release him, so he had to settle for yanking Nathan's mouth to his for another heated kiss. He could feel damp, black hair fall around his face, all strands that had escaped his fingers.

Nathan kissed down Charles' chin, to his throat, then chest, fingering his manager as long as possible. Growls and groans reverberated against his lips; Charlie was more than frustrated now, but he still wasn't done. He lazily stroked his fingers against Charles' insides, a jerk of hips and the closest thing to a cry he was going to get at the moment telling him he'd hit the right spot.

Lubricated fingers finally slipped out and Charles' wrist was released, his other hand falling out of the singer's tangled hair. Clothed arm fell across his chest, his slightly bruised wrist laying above his head, fingers tingly as the room spun around him. Slicking sounds filled the air, followed closely by a thump and a short roll as something was carelessly dropped to the floor. Charles grinned, thinking _'It's about time'_ but he dared not speak it, knowing Nathan would take the opportunity to draw it out and torture his nerves some more. Strong hands caressed up and down his thighs, lifting his legs until Charles could feel a pressure at his entrance. He sucked in a breath, the thick tip of Nathan's cock pushed inside of him, sending waves of painful pleasure through Charles' splayed body.

The front-man took his sweet time pressing into _his_ manager's tight heat. The look of desperate frustration knitting Charles' brow made it nearly impossible for Nathan to go slow; that look just made him want to start pounding mercilessly into the smaller man. And he knew that was just what Charles wanted, but he wasn't about give in, not yet. Slender and strong legs wrapped around Nathan's back, forcing him further into his manager's body. The heat of the room and the tightness around his cock made Nathan's head spin; he planted his forearms on either side of Charles' head, elbows pressing into the CFO's shoulders.

Charles ran his hands up Nathan's arms, then drug his nails down, leaving dark-red welts on the backs of his lover's arms. Nathan was curled above him, rocking his hips deliberately slow, insanely slow. He wanted it rough and hard, wanted Nathan to pound into him until his entire body went numb…But no, the front-man continued with his dawdling pace, and Charles couldn't find the strength or voice to tell him what he craved. He was awash with the unhurried stimulation, thick cock languidly filling and unfilling him, and still, all Charles Foster Ofdensen could do was hold onto the large man above him and moan out his enjoyment.

At his own discretion, Nathan started to pick up the pace, no longer able to control his hips anymore. He watched as silky wisps of hair slid along Charles' face, some momentarily sticking to his sweaty skin. Fingertips pressed into his broad shoulders and Nathan changed his angle, thrusting faster. Scratchy wool rubbed against the singer's lower back; usually Charles' socks glided against his skin smoothly, but the humid-heat made them chafe at his skin. He loved the contrast.

Charles exposed his neck with a cry, head tossed carelessly back, legs wrapping tighter around wide hips. He forced Nathan closer to him, arching his back to rub his erection against the front-man's slick body. His fingers slipped off of sultry shoulders over and over annoying Charles to no end. Charles seized the singer's locks again and kissed the front-man full and hard. His other hand dug into Nathan's ample back, nails slipping and dragging, creating more welts and scratches, even a bruise or two.

Nathan groaned into his manager's mouth, hips slapping harshly against Charles' thighs. He tore his mouth away with a grunt, staring down at his enraptured manager, frowning when he couldn't look into hazel eyes. One swift movement and the unmistakable cracking of glass-on-floor later, Nathan looked into those hazel eyes, so full of desire and lust.

Surprised, Charles opened his eyes, expecting to see nothing but vague shapes through his steamy glasses, but instead caught a glint of emerald eyes before his sweet spot was struck, making stars dance through his vision. Moist lips pressed against his slightly open ones; Charles moaned and gasped into Nathan's mouth, a fire burning in the pit of his belly.

Charles was getting louder and louder, not that he was exactly quiet himself, and the vague thought that someone could hear them, might walk in on them just made Nathan's hips move faster, harder. The hand gripping his back moved down to his side and the front-man knew exactly where it was headed. "Mine!" He tore his lips away from Charles' with a growl and reached down to grip his manager's throbbing hard-on, giving it a quick stroke.

"Na-Nathan!" Charles gasped out, his breath coming in raspy puffs as the front-man pounded him into the bench ruthlessly. "God, Nathan!" His hips snapped, bucking into Nathan's hand for more friction. He was getting close and so was Nathan, if erratic thrusting was any hint.

"You like that?" He said against Charles' ear, voice rough. Nathan stroked his manager in time with his thrusts, thumb swiping away a pearl of pre-cum.

A groan escaped Charles. "Y-yes! Christ, Nathan…" The CFO grabbed Nathan's head in both hands and he kissed him, smashing their bodies impossibly close together. Another swipe of Nathan's thumb over the head of Charles' cock was his undoing; he arched off the bench, white dress shirt clinging to him as he came. A guttural, broken cry was ripped from his throat as he felt his seed spill over Nathan's hand, their bodies becoming even stickier.

Nathan's eyes shut tightly, the tightness around his cock squeezing him almost painfully. His muscles tensed and he gave a few more shallow, deep-hitting thrusts, trying to hold on as long as possible. With one final jerk of his hips, Nathan let go, his orgasm washing over him as he came inside Charles, a throaty growl filling the room along with his manager's gasps. He collapsed on top of the smaller man, both of them utterly boneless as they panted for air.

The stifling heat of the sauna made it that much harder for Charles to catch his breath as Nathan laid on top of him. The front-man nibbled and licked his ear, but the CFO couldn't so much lift an arm to push him away. Charles groaned sleepily and tried to turn his ear away from the offending mouth, but that just gave the singer better access. His blurry vision fell to the floor, where a familiar pair of glasses, now broken, lay. He laughed softly and pushed at Nathan's shoulders to get him to look at him, strength returning somewhat. "Nathan…That's the fifth pair of glasses you've broken this month."

Nathan grunted in acknowledgement, going back to Charles' neck, leaving another hickey.

"Nathan, it's only the 9th, and you've destroyed 5 pairs of lenses…"

The front-man growled and tore himself away from his manager's neck with a nip. "Yeah, and? The frames are fine, right?"

"Nathan, that's not the point and you know it." But even as he scolded Nathan, he was grinning.

Nathan grinned back at Charles, pressing their noses together. "Then I guess I just have to buy you five more, right?"

Charles chuckled and kissed the singer again. "Oh, don't you ever know how to spoil me…"

6 6 6 6 6 6

**A/N:** *Clears throat* Despite my not-so-temporary lapses in sanity, I hope you enjoyed some smut! I promise to talk less next time. XXD


End file.
